


The Santa XXXperience

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [31]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Come Shot, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn Star AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor (Marvel), porn star steve and bucky, porn star thor odinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Almost two years ago, Bucky Barnes met Steve Rogers during Steve's first shoot as a Stark Naked porn star. They hit it off immediately and have been a couple ever since.Now, they're shooting another scene together. A cozy, domestic little shoot for the holidays. But what Steve doesn't know is that Bucky's asked for someone else to join them. A surprise guest star that Bucky knows will have Steve screaming out like thunder.





	The Santa XXXperience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights, Camera, Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728935) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



> So, I’m hoping this is where the prompts go! I’d like to request Steve/Bucky/Thor. If possible, it would be super delightful if it used some of the same backstory as Lights, Camera, Action. Because that was SO GOOD. In any case, happy fic fest! I hope you have a great time with it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: While this fic has been requested to be set in the same universe as another, it's been written in a way that you do not need to read the first.**

A thin layer of snow coats the ground. Soft flakes still gently fall from the sky, glistening in the sun and floating around a sparkling Manhattan skyline. Someone shook the snowglobe today and it makes for a perfectly delightful backdrop. 

“We couldn’t’ve gotten any luckier,” Sam says as he directs where to put empty presents -- all wrapped up and topped with bows and ribbons -- under a fake tree. “This is the most perfect ambiance for today’s shoot.” 

Bucky smiles. While Sam is right and he is paying attention -- mostly -- he’s sort of more interested in watching his boyfriend. Steve is looking out the window with this adorable little grin on his lips. He loves this kind of weather. _Cuddle weather_ , he calls it. Bucky can’t argue with that. 

Especially when Steve’s fingers move up to his neck and start tracing the chain hanging there. Silver and linked. He does this absently. Just a soft, happy move over a piece of jewelry that means something to both of them. 

Steve’s had it around his neck for eighteen months. It’s never come off, not once. Bucky gave it to him for their six month anniversary and when Steve realized what it was, what it meant to Bucky, what it meant to him, he smiled and then started to cry. 

This is where it all began. Right here in this very room. When Steve came in for his very first Stark Naked scene after winning the Naked Boy of the Year award and requested Bucky to be his top for his first shoot. It’s actually one of Stark Naked’s most popular videos. Of course, that had just been a go-to scene. Nothing planned or themed. Today’s gonna be different. Bucky can’t wait. 

“What’re you thinking about over here, baby doll?” he asks, stepping up behind Steve and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Something good?”

A blush tickles Steve’s cheeks. Even after two years, the baby doll nickname Bucky gave him that first day still gets him all mushy. Steve claims it’s magical. That everyone else gets to be Bucky’s baby but no one else gets to be his baby doll. Only him. 

“Just thinking about our first time here,” Steve says. “How it… y’know. Changed everything.”

“Oh?” Bucky snickers and gently turns Steve so that they’re facing one another. “Great minds think alike, huh?”

“No way.” Steve smirks. “You weren’t thinkin’ that.” 

“Was too. You were so shy and nervous that day.” Steve tucks a smile in. “Now look at you. My sexy pro.” 

This is not entirely true. While Steve is most definitely a pro now, he does still get shy when someone knows what makes him tick. Those little idiosyncrasies only Bucky would know because he’s taken the time to learn them. To love them. To cherish them. 

This morning, they’re shooting another special scene. Part of Steve’s Christmas present, but he doesn’t know that yet. As far as he’s concerned they’re just here to do a holiday shoot together. A little domestic scene. Captain getting fucked under the tree by the Soldier. Little does Steve know, there’s something more coming his way. Bucky can’t wait. 

“Hey,” he whispers. “C’mere.” Bucky guides Steve’s chin towards him for a soft kiss. “You gonna be my good boy?” 

Bucky can feel Steve already beginning to melt. He nods. “Yes, Bucky.” 

“Mm.” Bucky kisses the tip of Steve’s nose. “I know you will.”

“Hey!” Sam shouts, waltzing on over with a mug of coffee in his hand. “We’re not starting yet! Control yourselves!” 

As Steve laughs, burying his face all warmed with a blush between Bucky's neck and shoulder, Bucky has to give his favorite director a roll of his eyes. Not only is Sam the best of Tony's directors for his creative reasons, but it's also because he knows exactly when to let his actors' chemistry flow instead of forcing it. Just like that first shoot with Bucky and Steve. Which is why he knows just how to joke around to get Steve all bashful. Working with him for two years helps.

“Well,” Bucky snarks back at him. “What's taking so long? I'm gonna have to take his leash out soon.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Steve mutters into Bucky's shoulder, trying to hide his face even more. Which is his own dead giveaway that Bucky isn't joking about actually having a leash for him. Otherwise, no one would be none the wiser.

“Okay.” Sam covers his ears. “That is _way_ TMI for me.” 

Bucky scoffs. “Really? You direct _porn_.”

“I don’t need to know what you white boys do in your _personal_ lives.” He takes a sip of his coffee and wiggles his eyebrows. “Anyway, if you two are just about done mackin’ it on set, we're ready.”

Over by the tree, their photographer, Pete, is having people move lights this way and that way. Just a few little tweaks though. Sam sets his coffee down and picks his camcorder up. Waits for Bucky and Steve to take their places. 

Bucky takes a look at the set. This one won't be like their first. Mostly improvisation and physical. This scene is an actual act. Cheesy dialogue. Bad acting -- Bucky won't lie, he knows his strengths and performing theatrically is not one of them. Awful music. 

All the stuff that most people skip, but others have fun with the storyline. Bucky has seen fanfiction written along those lines so it can't be all that bad. 

Today's set is made to look like a homey, little domestic living room all set up for the holidays. At Steve's suggestion, there's a menorah on display on one of the tables as well as the tree. No reason someone can't be celebrating more than one holiday. Representation matters, Steve said. Even in porn. 

But it certainly looks well done. Definitely a place Bucky wouldn't mind living. There's a fireplace, too. Stockings hanging from the mantel. They'll light a fire in a little while so they can take advantage of that fuzzy throw rug in front of it. 

First things first, though, Bucky and Steve sit on the couch together. Since today's scene requires Steve to start off in a robe, that's all he's wearing over his boxer shorts. Which sucks because that means he won't be doing their start-up interview that Sam always does without his shirt. That, honestly, should be a crime punishable by whatever Bucky's twisted mind can come up with.

Bucky, on the other hand, reaches behind his back and tugs his shirt off. He’s just about to fluff out his hair, just like his fans love, when Steve's fingers start running through it instead. 

“Sorry.” Steve snickers. He's not sorry at all. Then again, Bucky's not sure why he'd apologize anyway. “Just wanted to touch you.”

“Mm.” Bucky takes hold of the fingers still combing through his hair and kissed Steve's knuckles. “No need to apologize. I love when you touch me.”

“Look at these two,” Sam says. “A million years together and they still act like they're teenagers.”

Glancing to Sam, they both see now that he's already started recording them Bucky laughs and Steve takes the opportunity to show off just how much that statement is true. He lunges into Bucky's lap and plants a big, sloppy kiss.

“Ugh, you two are ridic,” Sam laughs. “Anyways, as you can see, we're back with Bucky Barnes aka The Soldier.”

Bucky winks and blows his patent kiss. “Hello, my babies.”

“And Steve Rogers aka Captain.”

Steve, still in Bucky's lap, gives Sam's camera his big, friendly smile and waves. 

“Hi!”

Just like an excited puppy. Still. Good days. Bad days. In between days. He'll always be Bucky's over-excited giant puppy. And, typically of a tiny pup, he thinks he's a lap dog.

“Okay, so we're doing a special holiday spectacular with some of Stark Naked's sexiest boys.” Sam would say that about anyone but it still pulls a giggle out of the two of them. “You guys excited to share the holidays with us?”

“You know I'm excited to do anything with you, Sammy,” Bucky answers. “And having my Stevie here makes it all the more special.”

Steve giggles again and plays with the chain around his neck.

“I've never done a holiday shoot,” Steve says. “I can't wait to see what you do with us.”

Sam exchanges a tiny, blink-and-you-miss-it look with Bucky. The only one not in on today's shenanigans is poor, little Steve. Well, not little. Nothing about Steve is little. 

“Well, sexy Stevie,” Sam says, “before we continue, I just wanna make sure that everyone got the rewrite.” 

While this doesn’t come as a surprise to Bucky, because, yes, he did get the rewrite, Steve lifts his head and shakes it.

“Wait, what? What rewrite? There’s a rewrite? I didn’t get anything.” 

“You didn’t?” Sam asks. “I could’ve sworn I sent it over.”

“I got it,” Bucky says. “You didn’t?”

“No!” Steve exclaims. “What’s going on? What happened?” 

“Okay then.” Sam takes another sip of his coffee. “Riley, hon?”

Riley, Sam’s boyfriend and another set worker, abandons working on fluffing out the throw rug and comes over. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Would you be a dear and fetch our guest for me?”

“Sure thing.”

“Guest?” Steve looks between both Bucky and Sam. “This is a threeway?”

“Didn’t you read today’s contract, baby doll?” Bucky asks. Probably not. After a while, they become so commonplace no one actually reads through them when they think they know what the shoot is. “Hm?” 

The look on Steve's face is utterly adorable. All confused and clearly aware that he’s missed something while unsure how to fix it. 

Before he can voice any more of his confusion, Riley returns with the aformentioned guest. The second Steve notices who else it is that they’re going to be working with, his jaw drops. Professional or not, Steve’s jaw literally drops. 

Bucky’s not jealous. He knows he’ll always be Steve’s favorite. He’ll always have been Steve’s first. But Bucky can’t blame Steve for his reaction. Hell, even Bucky’s irrationally excited for this one. 

Thor Odinson is hung like a fucking horse. Built like a fucking house, too. Bucky thought _Steve’s_ body was something else when he first saw him, and somehow Thor’s muscles are even bigger. The guy’s basically carved from an ivory tower. With golden hair that swings down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes that twinkle like the stars. Plus that beard that Steve’s gonna love all over his skin. 

The only reason they’ve never done a scene together is because Thor isn’t a Naked Boy. He has a contract with Assgardian Flicks and this is actually just a special deal they worked out together. 

“What is this?” Steve asks, voice real low like if Thor hears him he’ll be in trouble. “What’s going on?”

“Surprise, baby doll,” Bucky murmurs. “Early Christmas present.” 

Thor’s coming closer with that adorable teddy bear smile of his on his face. He’s wearing only red boxers and a Santa hat. They’ve all met before. Several times. Enough, in fact, to say they might even be friends. At expos and parties and around town. 

“I hope it’s all right that I join you,” Thor says when he reaches them. Sam’s already turned the camera toward him. “I think it’ll be quite pleasurable.” 

“Oh, yes. Yes, please.” Steve is nodding quite excitedly before he turns to Bucky and tugs on his arm. “Oh, can he Bucky? Please? Sir? Is that okay?” 

Already so excited about this, Steve’s completely forgotten that it’s a signed and done deal. He’s the only one who has to agree to it. Laughing, Bucky cups the back of Steve’s hand and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“Never change, baby doll, okay?”

Face all red with a blush, Steve mumbles that he isn’t planning on it. He then scoots completely onto Bucky’s lap so that Thor has more room on the couch. 

“So, Thor,” Sam says. “They call you the God of Thunder over at Assgardian Flicks, right?”

Thor chuckles and runs his fingers through long, golden locks. “Yeah. Yes, they do.” 

“Why is that again?”

Both Thor and Bucky take a look at Steve when he answers. When he does answer, his voice is low and sultry, suggestive. It even makes goosebumps rise all over Bucky’s skin.

“Because I make my fucks scream louder than thunder.” 

Steve’s hand curls into Bucky’s pant leg so tight it almost hurts. He does jerk a little from the pinch of it. Steve probably doesn’t realize. He’s still so trapped in Thor’s eyes he hasn’t even moved. Bucky takes the moment to his advantage and puts his lips by Steve’s ear.

“You want that, Stevie?” he whispers. “You want me to let him fuck you until you're screaming louder than thunder?”

A tremble runs up Steve’s spine and with it, a whimper. He blinks and possibly tries to move his gaze to Bucky but can’t seem to figure out what to do. 

“Answer me, Stevie,” Bucky says. “You know I don’t like it when you keep me waiting.” 

Steve’s mouth opens to answer. Only air comes out at first. It takes him another try to finally get words out. 

“Y-yes, Sir,” he breathes. “Yes, I… I want that.” 

Thor, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Steve, smirks and reaches out, letting his index finger hook the inside fold of Steve’s robe. All he does is give a slight tug so that the tip of his finger grazes some skin and nothing more. Perfect. Just enough to tease. To stir the mind to wanting, craving, _needing_ more and getting nothing. 

“Then why don’t you ask for it?” Bucky says. “You know how I like it when you ask me so nicely.” 

Still looking at Thor, Steve opens his mouth to speak again only this time he thinks better of it and finally tears his gaze away to meet Bucky’s. 

“P-please, Sir, can I?” he asks. “Will you let him fuck me? Please?”

“You want to scream louder than thunder?”

Steve swallows hard and nods. Eyebrows wiggling, Bucky gives a smirk to Thor who returns the expression. 

“Okay, baby doll,” Bucky says. “Let’s show the world how Thor can make you scream louder than thunder.” 

***

There's been no thunder, not yet. But that's been done on purpose. They've followed the silly script and Steve, miraculously, got all his new lines memorized even in just the twenty minutes he had to commit them to his memory. Guess when he's got one hell of an incentive his memory works on overdrive. 

They started up their little scene just as planned. Two men enjoying a quiet afternoon at home. Because everyone knows that same-sex couples always spend the cold afternoons of winter parading around half naked. Just like every lady sleepover has naked pillow fights. 

Only Steve and Bucky's afternoon happened to have been uncharacteristically interrupted by a knock at the door when they weren't expecting guests. A scene they had to reshoot three times because Steve, knowing who was on the other side of that fake door, kept giggling. 

With a guiding hand from Bucky, steadying him and telling him to relax -- though he and Sam are partially to blame, having kept this a secret from him -- that he'll get what he's waiting for. After that, he gets a better hold of himself. Plays his part. Stays in character. 

His character has the pleasure -- or misfortune, depending on how he looked at him -- of letting Thor inside their pretend home. Of course, Thor isn’t Thor today. Thor is a sexy, fine as hell Santa. The Santa out of everyone’s wet dreams and anyone who says otherwise is a liar. 

When Thor’s character asked Steve if he’d been a good boy this year, Steve was meant to say yes. Which he did, but then it was Bucky’s turn to clear his throat as though disappointed. Because there’s always some stupid bullshit reason to punish the bottom and in this case, submissive, of a shoot. Today’s reason is simple enough. 

“You have?” he asked. “Really?” Bucky clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Because I saw you last week. And the week before.” 

“Saw?” Steve feigned innocence. “What’d you see?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Stevie,” he said. “I get the credit card bill. Did some online spending, did you?” 

“It…” Steve gulped. Turned those wide eyes on Bucky that normally made him go weak at the knees. “It wasn’t… much.” 

“Not _much_? You ran up over a grand in _one_ day.” 

Bucky’s voice must’ve really hit him right. It made Steve shudder and whimper, though he did so mostly to himself. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I won’t do it again.” 

“That’s right. You won’t. And maybe Santa here will be willing to help in taking you off the naughty list.” 

He’s had a gag in his mouth since then. By design; this way he can’t scream and shout the way he so desperately wants to. 

Things have been going smoothly. Just a few cuts here and there, but otherwise, Steve’s been taken like a champ. 

They’ve tied him to a chair so he had to watch while Thor and Bucky rolled around together. A lesson, Bucky tells Steve. If he’s bad, he doesn’t get to play. Steve hates it. He struggles uselessly against the ropes and whines through the gag while Bucky and Thor tease each other. Lazy kisses. Smooth caresses. A tickle here and there. Bucky’d been right about Thor’s beard. If _he_ loves the way it feels rubbing against his skin, no doubt Steve will. 

When Bucky and Thor are through with their fun tormenting Steve by not even allowing him to join, Thor loosens the binds and asks Bucky if he can touch him. 

“Would it be all right?” he asks. “I’d love to know what he feels like.”

“You hear that, baby doll?” Bucky whispers. “Even Santa wants to get his hands all over you. Should I let him?” 

It’s very strange to say such words. To be using the name Santa when they’re shooting porn, but, the world is full of stranger things than this. Bucky pulls down Steve’s gag so he can answer.

“Yes,” Steve whispers. “Please, Bucky. Sir. Lemme be touched.” 

“I dunno.” Bucky pretends to think on it. Well, his character does. He probably would as well if they were alone. “A _thousand_ dollars.” 

Steve whines as Bucky tightens the gag again. Off to the side, Sam is once again telling them that this is great stuff. Someone from the crew hands Thor a condom. He rolls it on and Bucky guides Steve over the arm of that fuzzy throw rug in front of the fireplace. 

“Oh, yes, cut!” Sam calls. “I knew we were gonna use that. Let’s just get her lit, okay?”

Someone from off to the side hands Bucky, Steve, and Thor bottles of water. It’s always good to stay hydrated. Bucky is sure to get Steve seated. Thor, bless his big smiling soul, sits right with them and pets a big hand over Steve’s head. 

“Is this okay?” he asks Bucky. “I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.” 

Bucky chuckles. “It’s okay. Keep it up and he might actually start purring.” 

Though Steve is nuzzled up against Bucky’s chest while Thor does that, he grins and disagrees anyway.

“I say I’m more like your lap dog.”

Bucky snorts and cracks open the bottle of water Steve’s still holding. He lifts it to his lips and doesn’t bring it away until a little bit dribbles corners the sides of Steve’s mouth. 

“Drink,” he instructs. “You always forget to do that.” 

“Mm. M’sorry, sir.” 

“I’d hate to miss my chance to fuck you just because you forgot to drink some water,” Thor adds. “I don’t know how many other times we’d be able to do this.” 

“I’m drinking, I’m drinking!” Steve says, huffing and taking another gulp of water. 

Chuckling, Bucky kisses the side of Steve’s head and, after seeking permission, Thor does the same to the other side. Makes Steve’s entire face turn bright pink. 

Just a few minutes later, they’re all ready for them again and Sam is calling them back over to where they left off. The fuzzy carpet. With Steve gagged again and down on all fours and the fire making his skin glow. There’s already a bright shimmer from the thin sheen of sweat. God, this is going to be stunning. 

When Sam calls for action, Thor strolls around him and trails a finger down his spine. He makes a clicking noise with his tongue and tells him how disappointed he is that he’s been naughty. 

“But I’m here now,” he adds. “And I’ll make sure you get put on the good list.”

“You ready for this, baby doll?” Bucky murmurs, cameras still rolling. “Ready to get fucked off the naughty list?” 

Of course, Steve can’t actually answer, not with the gag in his mouth, so he just nods, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. Thor’s lined up behind him now and Steve knows it. Bucky runs his fingers through thick, golden locks and whispers a kiss to his brow. 

But since this is supposed to be someone naughty being taught a lesson, Thor takes his sweet ass time pushing in. Now Steve must understand why Bucky’d been so thorough in opening him up earlier _and_ Sam wanting him to wear a plug between shots. Thor seriously is fucking _hung_. It has nothing to do with the camera adding inches or anything. 

Steve’s face contorts in all different ways as his body opens up to the burning stretch of Thor’s cock. His eyes squeeze. He bites down on his gag and sobs. 

“You like that, Steve?” Bucky asks. “You like the way it feels with him inside of you?”

Steve nods again. Trying to keep control of himself, which must be incredibly difficult because his hands are clenched within the fabric of the carpet. So, Bucky decides to take it up a notch. 

“But, y’know what?” he says. “I don’t think I should be left out.” 

Officially lowering his boxers, Bucky frees his erection and sits up on his knees so that he can feed it to Steve. Eyeing Bucky’s cock hungrily, Steve is practically sucking into his mouth the second Bucky gets the gag out. 

“Oh, that’s it, baby doll,” he praises as Steve starts sucking on his cock. “Feel so good.”

Behind him, Thor still hasn’t gotten all the way in. He could have, but he’s been taking it nice and slow. Everyone knows what a little cockslut Steve Rogers is. How he gets off on being teased and tormented like this. 

Little tears roll down his cheeks as he whines and whimpers around Bucky’s cock. He wants to beg for more, Bucky’s sure of it, but he can’t. Not with his mouth stuffed full like this. Because all Thor will give him is soft, gentle thrusts. He’ll pause just when he’s pushed all the way inside and then hold Steve as still as possible. Which is difficult considering Bucky’s making him continue his blow job. 

“How’s he feeling for ya?” Bucky asks Thor. “Is he behaving?”

“I don’t know,” Thor answers. “He’s wiggling his bottom quite a lot. If he wants to get put back on the nice list, I think a spanking might be in order. Make his ass as red as Rudolph’s nose.” 

The spanking is part of the scene, but Thor just improvised that last bit of dialogue and everyone on the set -- Bucky included -- loves it. They have to cut to get ready for the changes. Thor rolls the condom off and tosses it into the bin. Workers come over to pat them down a bit. Not completely, but enough so that they’re no longer dripping. 

“How you doin’, baby doll?” Bucky asks as he leans back on the rug. “You okay?”

He places his hand on Steve’s chest. Steve, every now and then, overexerts himself and Bucky doesn’t want him to have an asthma attack on set. But Steve takes Bucky’s fingers away and starts sucking on their tips one by one. 

“I’m okay, Sir,” he whispers. 

“Mm,” Bucky hums. “Why do you tell Thor how good he’s making you feel? I know he is. It’d be nice if you told him.” 

A blush darkens Steve’s entire face. Bucky can practically feel the heat coming off of him. But one lift of the eyebrows is all it takes for Steve to nod and follow those directions. He lifts his gaze to give a meek statement to Thor. 

“You… you feel good,” he says. Soft. Barely audible and making himself more aroused. “Inside of me, I mean.” 

“Is that so?” Thor replies. “May I help myself to another kiss then?” 

The question is to Bucky even though he’s still looking at Steve. The answer, of course, is a yes. Watching Steve make out with someone is alone second best to actually making out with him. Especially when Thor fits his big, thick hand to the side of his face and Bucky knots his fingers through Steve’s head to hold him still so that Thor has full access to whatever he wants. Which is good. Since what he goes to first isn’t his mouth, but his neck. 

Thor’s nose skims between Steve’s clavicles, his beard brushing his skin and making Steve shiver. While holding Steve back with one hand, Bucky lets his other hand roam up Steve’s chest. His fingers scrape against his abs and then find a nipple. Steve holds in a yelp before Bucky even does anything to it. Bucky chuckles as he pinches a little. He adds a kiss to Steve’s shoulder when he starts to roll. All the while Thor lets his lips make their way up the columns of Steve’s throat. 

“You wanna touch yourself?” Bucky whispers. “Hm, Stevie? You wanna be a little slut and grab your own dick?” 

Steve gasps. Nods. Says, “Please, Sir. Please, please. _Please_ …” 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky’s aware that Sam’s been rolling again. Probably has been ever since Thor leaned in to start kissing. They’ll edit this in later. Put it in before they get to the spanking. It’s gonna make for some great footage. But, first things first. 

“Go on, baby doll,” Bucky says. “You can touch. But _don’t_ get yourself off.” 

Permission granted, Steve’s hand goes right for his cock. He starts pumping away and moaning into Thor’s mouth. Thor, though, Thor is good. _Really_ good. Just when Steve’s knees begin to tremble, and Bucky would normally be scolding him just about now, Thor moves away and pulls him right over his lap. Easy. Manhandling Steve like he’s a doll and spreading his legs apart.

It makes Steve groan and wiggle his hips in anticipation. Not only did he just abruptly get pulled away from touching himself, he’s been tossed onto a big, muscular lap by someone ready to spank him. As an added touch, Bucky arranges his hands -- fingers laced -- behind his head. 

“Since it was _his_ card the charges were made to,” Thor says, following the script again. “We’re going to allow _him_ to decide how long you’re spanking lasts.” 

He gives Steve no more warning than that. Thor slaps that big hand of his down on Steve’s ass. Steve’s body jerks forward. His mouth drops open, the start of a whimper falling from his tongue but never actually landing anywhere. 

“Ooh,” Sam says from off to the side. “This is gonna be good.” 

Bucky smirks. In that, he definitely agrees. 

He leans in close to whisper in Steve’s ear. “That’s one.” 

The next few after that have Steve whining and squirming. Halfway to ten and he’s biting down on his lip so hard that Bucky dislodges it from under his teeth because he’s worried he might actually hurt himself. It’s at eight that he lets out a real sob. Tears drip onto Thor’s thighs. He has his safewords, of course. They all do and everyone’s used them at least once, Steve and Bucky included. But Steve doesn’t now. He lets Thor spank him right up to number ten which is when Bucky scoops up his chin and forces him to look him straight in the eye, tears and all. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Steve whispers. “I don’t want to be on the naughty list anymore.” 

This is one of the hardest things about a scripted shoot and working with Steve in one. All Bucky wants to do right now is be natural with him. Play _their_ normal games. Which, okay, this doesn’t deviate much from their normal antics, but still. Thor pretending to be Santa is a little much. 

“You learned your lesson then?” Bucky asks. Steve’s lip quivers and he nods his head in response. “Good.”

They follow Sam’s instructions for this one. Listen to him as to where he wants them to be positioned. This gives them some time to change a bit of the lighting and camera angles. Make sure that everything is focused where it needs to be while Thor once again gets on his knees behind Steve and Steve is positioned ass up, face down. His cheek is smothered right into the fuzz of the carpet. Perfect for the proper come shot. Also gives Steve a little time to settle down from Thor’s great spanking. 

Bucky whispers to him while they wait. Tells him how great he’s doing today. Just a little further and he’ll get that sweet release. Thor, also, gives his hand in soothing. Literally. With Bucky’s permission, he gently caresses Steve’s backside, now bright red where he’d been spanked. 

“You did so good for Thor,” Bucky says. “Took that spanking like a champ.”

Steve sniffles, his eyes drifting up to meet his. “Am I… good for you too, Sir?”

“Baby doll.” Bucky smiles and gently wipes away a stray tear. “You’re _always_ so good for me.” 

“Okay, guys,” Sam says as he takes his seat again. “We’re ready whenever you are.” 

“You ready for this, Steve?” Bucky asks. “You want Thor to make you scream like thunder?” 

A tremble runs through Steve’s body. He licks his lips and nibbles on it and even swallows hard. All anticipation and maybe a bit a trepidation and a dash of excitement rolled into one. He nods. 

Bucky glances over his shoulder. Meets Thor’s twinkling gaze ablaze with approval. He’s as excited about this as Steve is. 

“I’m good,” Thor says. “I can’t wait to hear what lovely noises he’ll make.” 

Sam leans back in his chair, grin on his face, and calls for action. 

Unlike earlier, when Thor took his time sliding into Steve, almost moving in tormentingly slow, he doesn’t this time. He lines his cock up and pushes in, easing into Steve’s body at whatever rate it’ll accept him. He meets resistance, of course, and needs to realign a bit, but otherwise just slowly eases on in, stretching Steve _wide_ and _open_. 

Steve, eyes bulging and jaw-dropping, _howls_. His hand slaps down on the floor. Even his feet kick. Almost as though he’s objecting and yet he immediately starts begging for more.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he yells. “More… _please_ … more!” 

Hands at Steve’s hips, Thor obliges and thrusts. Deeper. Faster. As promised, the sounds Steve makes are tremendous. He cries. He screams. He moans and groans and smothers sobs into the carpet. Which, of course, Bucky only allows so much of. He takes hold of his chin and keeps his face turned toward the camera. Everyone is going to want to see that gorgeous mug of his. Fucked out and just swollen with tears. Begging to be fucked even more. 

“Oh god, I wanna come!” Steve starts to yell. “Oh, Sir… oh, _please_ … let him make me come… can I come? Please?” 

Bucky, pretending he can’t hear him, simply stuffs what he can of his own cock into Steve’s mouth to shut him up. Steve whines, but accepts his dick and starts to suck. Those words he’d been pleading with jump from his mouth to his eyes. 

“You still wanna come, baby doll?” Eyes pleading and throat whimpering, Steve nods. “Well, you _can’t_. Not yet.” 

Steve whines a little but keeps himself up so that Thor still has enough traction to go on and so that Steve himself can still suck on Bucky’s cock. Neither of them needs to last much longer. Neither of them can anyway. Seconds later, Thor grunts and thrusts one last time. Then Sam asks if Bucky’s ready. Bucky grins. He pulls out and finishes with his hand. Waiting for this, Steve already has his mouth open. His tongue even sticks out a little. God, he’s so fucking precious. 

“You want it, Stevie?” Bucky asks. “You want my come?” He nods. Almost frantically. Even with Thor still inside of him. “Good. Cause here it comes.” 

The world washes out in a moment of absolute purity. Where nothing exists but Steve and him and their pleasure. As he begins to fall back down, Thor sneaks into that little world. This one wouldn’t exist without him. 

Steve’s eyes flutter. Almost like he’s right at the precipice and one wrong move is going to set him over the edge. First making sure from Sam that they’re good -- who gives him the thumbs up -- Bucky gives Steve’s nipple a twist.

“Come for me, baby doll,” he says at the same time “ _Now_.”

The words, he thinks, are probably unnecessary. That last nipple twist would’ve done the job, but Bucky knows Steve well enough that without those words Steve’s emotional state might crash instead of rise. 

“That’s it, Steve,” Bucky encourages as Steve wordlessly let's go, his body tensing and then going all rubbery. “There ya go. What a good boy you are.”

If Thor wasn’t still holding onto his waist, Steve’s body would completely collapse onto the rug. Which Thor much find extremely amusing since he’s got this amazing grin on his face. He gently lowers Steve down while Bucky eases him onto his back. Once Steve is supine, the crew breaks out into applause. Just like they always do whenever Steve and Bucky shoot a scene together. It’s like a tradition now and just like always, Steve smothers his face with his hands. 

“Fuck, baby doll,” Bucky whispers, kissing all over his face. “That was great.” 

Thor falls next to them, arms behind his head and that big grin still spread on his face. He nudges Steve’s ankle with his. 

“You were incredible,” he compliments. “This was one of the best shoots I’ve ever done. You two are really something.” 

Propping himself up by his elbow, Bucky smiles and trails his fingers over Steve’s sweaty chest. They make their way up to the chain around Steve’s neck, sneaking under it and tugging just slightly. 

“It’s all him, really,” he says. “My baby doll is more special than you can imagine.”

Steve whines like he’s embarrassed and curls into Bucky’s side. This just makes it easier for Bucky to wrap him up in his arms. Someone from the crew has already given them towels to wipe down with and in just a few minutes they’ll get up to shower. But right now, this is just fine. 

Any time that Bucky gets to hold Steve close is good. Steve all folded into him, needing to be held up tight, these are the moments Bucky lives for. Even on days like today, when he shares Steve with someone as awesome as Thor, who plays with Steve’s hair while Bucky and he hook ankles.

Their connection may have begun here, but they’re the ones who make it grow. Who cherish it. Who nurture it. And they’ll happily continue to do that, even with a growing audience applauding them along the way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more stucky and marvel fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/) or pillowfort at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://www.pillowfort.io/thebestpersonherelovesbucky%22) or twitter [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://twitter.com/thebestpersonh1)


End file.
